onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Upper Yard ~ Ark Maxim
| Conditions = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP = 1047 | Beli = 8188 | Rainbow = | Title = Dog | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Melee! Shura and Wyper | Stamina2 = 13 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP2 = 1048 | Beli2 = 8367 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Assault! Nola the Giant Snake | Stamina3 = 13 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP3 = 1049 | Beli3 = 8576 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Limitless | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Acts of Kami | Stamina4 = 13 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP4 = 1050 | Beli4 = 8338 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Showdown! Eneru | Stamina5 = 14 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = Take Lightning Damage | EXP5 = 1160 | Beli5 = 9617 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = Natural Enemy | TConditions5 = Clear Chapter | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Don't Worry So Much | Stamina6 = 14 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 1161 | Beli6 = 9225 | Rainbow6 = 1 | Title6 = The Future | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = A Man's Determination | Stamina7 = 14 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = Take Lightning Damage | EXP7 = 1162 | Beli7 = 9517 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = The Party Begins | Stamina8 = 14 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 1163 | Beli8 = 9182 | Rainbow8 = 1 | Title8 = Passing in the Night | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = The Terror of Kingdom Come | Stamina9 = 14 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Take Lightning Damage | EXP9 = 1164 | Beli9 = 9645 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Proof of Romance | Stamina10 = 15 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = Take Lightning Damage | EXP10 = 1282 | Beli10 = 10055 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Inherited Wish | Stamina11 = 15 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Take Lightning Damage | EXP11 = 1244 | Beli11 = 10328 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = Won't Lose | TConditions11 = Clear Chapter | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Let It Ring! The Island's Song | Stamina12 = 17 | Battles12 = 10 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = Take Damage from Judgement | EXP12 = 1533 | Beli12 = 13083 | Rainbow12 = 1 | Title12 = Party Kami | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Upper Yard ~ Ark Maxim }} Farming notes There is really only one character here worth famring, and that is of course Eneru. Ohm and Wyper have their uses, although there are usually better RR units. Farm Eneru on the last stage when he has no bodyguards. How to beat Upper Yard ~ Ark Maxim * Chapter 1 The South Bird and Forest Residents attack for 2,550 damage each on a 2 turn cool-down in stage 4/7. has 530,000 HP and attacks every 2 turns for 3,544. Preemptively puts up debuff protection for 99 turns and shuffles orbs. Under 50% activates a 10 turn QCK attack damage cut. No <20% HP specials. * Chapter 2 has 490,000 HP and attacks for 2,440 every turn. You'll also encounter . Under 10% Wyper hits for 24,000. Note: Wyper uses "Reject" (it's like suicide) after a number of turns and causes a tremendous damage that can instantly make you lose. * Chapter 3 has 1,200,000 HP and attacks for 8,000 every 5 turns. Under ~20% will attack for 10,000 damage. * Chapter 4 Grunts. * Chapter 5 This is the first of the three stages you will meet , and the one of the two where he has some bodyguards. He has 630,000 HP and attacks for 3,033 every turn. * Chapter 6 attacks for 1,514 every turn and has 330,000 HP. Under 20%, he locks 2 additional units for 13 turns. * Chapter 7 appears again. For this time, he has 640,000 HP and hits for 3,108 every turn. Before the battle, Eneru casts infinite status block. Also, near the end, every 3 turns lightning kills all the evolvers and such. * Chapter 8 has 810,000 HP and attacks for 2,200 every 2 turns. Also, he casts infinite status block before the battle starts. * Chapter 9 has 438,000 HP and attacks for 1,320 every 2 turns. His special deals 8,000 damage. * Chapter 10 has 600,000 HP now and will attack for 3,844 on his 2 turn cooldown. Before the start of battle, Ohm casts infinite status block. When his HP is under 20%, he'll cast a shield that reduces damages for 9 turns. * Chapter 11 Grunts * Chapter 12 Final showdown with Eneru. Every 3 turns lightning deals fixed damage, sufficient to kill any turtles and such, so do not expect to be able to stall on them - but 10 turns plus the usual slow goats don't make it much of a trouble. Eneru has 700,000 HP and attacks for 3,118 every turn. He will preemptively cast immunity (no time delay etc.) and half damage for 3 turns. Under 20%HP he heals for a lot. Recommended anti-Eneru team: double Vista or Vista + Towel Nami, orb generators like Moria, attack booster like Robin. You don't actually need all of that, a Vista + 2.5x captain team has enough HP to cruise through the level, tank Eneru for few turns, and kill him without even needing bursting. Weaker teams will need more careful management. Category:Skypiea